


Toy

by ShadowsSmutHouse (ShadowoftheLamp)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Hypnosis, Impregnation, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Zim won au, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowsSmutHouse
Summary: Zim wants an heir.He knows how to get one.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Toy

**Author's Note:**

> The 'official' word I've given for how capture au Zim gets Twix is that he uses Dib's DNA.
> 
> It's not _technically_ inaccurate, but this is the fuller story. Read the warnings for this one. I figure total hypnosis/mind control counts as noncon.
> 
> Quick summary up to this point: Zim won and threw Dib in prison. He's bored after years of routine and won't admit that the Tallests just gave him Earth to keep him out of the way, so he decides he wants an heir.

Dib rolled his shoulders as he paced in his cell. He knew intimately how far the ankle chain went, and he had fifteen steps either way. Step, step, step, step. Step, step, step, step. It's dark in there. For some reason Zim let him keep his glasses, at least, not that they're much use when it's just rock around. Who knew he'd stick to a medieval aesthetic? When he was a kid, he'd always figured if Zim won he'd end up in a tube or something, but _no,_ Zim went for the butt-numbingly cold stone option. He knew that he probably shouldn't use what little energy he gained from the processed slop shoved within reach by a robot once a day, but he was always sore and bored to tears if he didn't _move_.

There was a creak and he froze, still staring at the opposite wall as light creaked into the cell.

"Human."

Dib's fingers curled into a fist. "Alien."

Zim tsked. "Really, after all these years, you just can't say 'master', can you?"

"Go stick your head on a pike, you insect." He took a breath before turning- and then raising an eyebrow. Zim had what appeared to be a small, shiny gun with a bulbous barrel pointing at his own throat. "Geez, _are_ you really going to decapitate yourself? Go ahead and undo the chain before you do, won't you? It's chafing a little."

Zim strode closer. "Why would I do that? No, this is for you."

"Well, killing yourself _would_ be doing me a favor. Maybe I could use one of your Pak legs to saw this off and finally go home." Dib lifted his ankle to rattle the chain, and Zim snickered.

"You'd blow yourself up trying. But that's beside the point!" He waved the little gun around. "No, this is for you in a _different_ way." Zim licked his lips, pointing the gun to his throat again and pulling the trigger. Dib hadn't _really_ expected a splatter of irken flesh all over, but it was still a little disappointing when... nothing happened. A faint mist oozed from the end of the gun, but Zim didn't mutate into a hulking monster or pass out at his feet.

Dib raised an eyebrow. "You know, for someone who managed to conquer the planet, I'd expect more something more impressive."

_"Listen to my voice."_

"I'm listening." Dib didn't notice his fists beginning to uncurl, nails peeling from the soft skin in his palm. "And? Is this supposed to be torture? Because while your voice is annoying, I kind of got used to it years-"

_"Be quiet."_ Zim's voice was- was it lower than usual? Dib usually categorized it on by how much the shrieking hurt his ears, but he'd- that gun must have done _something_ to it.

"Okay," Dib muttered without thinking, before backing up. "What did you just do?"

Zim's grin spread, an army of teeth, every one prepared to tear Dib to shreds. "That's for me to know, Dib-toy."

" _Toy?_ Oh, that's _it!"_ Dib raised a hand to swing, but Zim just tilted his head.

_"Stop."_

"Errgh." Dib's arm dropped like a star from the sky, and his head was starting to cloud, as if he'd been up for too long. He didn't like it. What was Zim _doing_ to him?

_"That's it, relax, you're mine now,"_ Zim cooed. Since when could Zim _coo?_ Dib tried to tense up, but his limbs were jelly. He dropped to his knees as Zim got closer. He was within strangling distance, and yeah, Dib was probably just going to get sliced up by his weapons again, but he couldn't just- just-

"Gah..." Dib's eyelids drooped, and Zim gripped his chin with a single slick glove, claws digging into the skin.

_"That's it, let any thought your meat-puppet brain might have leave it. You only will think of Zim, listening to Zim, doing as Zim desires."_

"Like hell!" Dib burst out, but Zim's hand shoved directly over his mouth, and he was staring directly at him, bright eyes an eternity. Zim refused to break eye contact, and that glittering ruby started filling up all the sharp edges in Dib's body, and he was so tired, so empty and so _tired..._

_Are you listening, for once in your life?_

Yes, yes he was.

_Good, then this will do nicely._

He could see Zim through an ocean of pink, and he'd say that his head lolled if he was even sure he _had_ a head anymore.

Zim told him to remove his pants, and he did, although he couldn't make it past the- there was something on his ankle. Zim said that he did good anyway, and he smiled at that. He wanted to do good. Doing good was good. He sniffed the air, and it tingled with something lovely and sweet, sweeter than anything he'd had in years, since he'd been in- in where? All he could think of was this thick ocean and Zim, who had- oh, he was green, he'd removed his pants, how nice.

The sweet thing was in front of him now, and on instinct, he leaned forward. Claws tangled into his hair, and something slick-smooth caressed his cheek.

_Don't touch that with your filthy-_ The order came as he was already licking it and it died halfway, so Dib felt fine ignoring it. The texture was- it was soft and bumpy at the same time, and as his tongue prodded forward, it opened, allowing him further access. Something was sliding against the bridge of his nose as he licked, pressing his face closer as the hand in his hair tightened, a flash of pain dissolving into sweet nothing before he was shoved in further. He could barely breathe, but he didn't need to, further intoxicated by the sweet juice that was sliding easily down his throat, the sweetest candy, sweeter because it was Zim's.

He was pulled back and felt angry for a moment, but angry wasn't good, was it? Zim was pink in the cheeks and he told him to spread his legs, so he did. Zim eased himself down into a crouch, using a single finger to tug down his underwear that was sticking to his cock because it was already soaked with pre. He hadn't even realized he'd become hard, too focused on Zim, Zim, Zim.

_Good, good. You're so much better this way, listening to me, aren't you?_

He nodded like a bobblehead. Yes, this _was_ nicer. Nicer than what, he wasn't sure, because he was pretty certain he'd only ever existed right here, any drowning parts of him that screamed disagreement so muffled he could safely ignore them.

Zim pressed himself against him, and it was intoxicating, even before Zim sunk down _on_ him and surrounded him with so _much_ , and he almost gasped but a hand was pressed over his mouth.

Zim traced his other hand up his body, back to that bright, lovely smile full of bright, lovely teeth. _You are to finish inside of me. You are the only creature on this planet that was worthy, and I want more. Ruling this planet isn't enough, I need someone to rule it with me. You'd never roll over enough to trust, and you're more fun to prod like a Wrackthor. I've always wondered what it would be like, raising a smeet._ Zim started to rock back and forth, and white crested over him in waves as he began to leak around the hand on his mouth. He hadn't really understood much of that, too occupied by how warm Zim was, how the little bumps were so wonderfully stimulating, and just how _tight_ he was. Zim was tiny, and his hands darted to Zim's sides. Zim didn't tell him no, so he held him firmly as he rocked his hips, feeling the warming skin under his fingertips. There was nothing in the world but him and Zim, Zim and him, Zim and his pretty alien pussy that was riding him like it belonged there.

He tried to lean in for a kiss but Zim shrieked _NO_ so loudly it almost broke reality, broke the blissful haze. But then it was back and Zim was cooing about how he was doing so well, how he knew this would work, that he was a perfect toy and they'd have to try this again sometime, see how different it would feel when he was ripe with smeet.

He gripped Zim tighter at that, giving a thrust as he came and filled him, filled him like he'd filled him with this lovely thought-loosening goo that made the world simple. Zim stood up, legs wobbling for only a moment, (how strong he was!), and then pressed something to his entrance before tugging his pants back on. He patted his midsection, eye-level now.

_You won't remember any of this, so be a good Dib and lie down. I'll be back with news soon. If it doesn't work, we can try again, and again, until you're just a toy for when I'm bored, won't that be nice? More useful than you ever were to the other humans, eh? It's too bad you're too entertaining to brainwash completely._

He nodded again, but the name made his eye twitch. Dib. He... he was Dib, wasn't he? He wondered who he was, if he was Dib. Who Dib was.

Oh, well, he probably should lie down, he was getting tired, and Zim knew... best...

He was out before he hit the floor.

Dib didn't know why he felt so sticky when he woke up a few hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated, as always!


End file.
